Shipping One-Shots
by LeesaCrakon
Summary: Welcome to my first book of one-shots! This book is full of shippings galore for all of my fandoms (see profile). There may be boyxboy, and some steamy moments, but nothing graphic. Rated T just in case.
1. Malice

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy the first one-shot! Don't forget to FF &R!**

* * *

 **Fandom: Addam's Family Musical**

 **Ship: Malice (Mal and Alice Beineke)**

 **AU: Young!Malice**

 **Quote/Prompt that inspired this: "Remember how you felt the first time you saw her."**

Mal's eyes were drawn to her the moment he entered the packed gymnasium. She wore a beautiful yellow dress, and her brunette locks curled down to her waist in gorgeous ringlets. Mal gaped at her, his friends completely forgotten, and walked up to the girl shyly, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt and adjusting his silver rimmed glasses nervously. The girl was too busy laughing at some stupid joke her date had told, and God, was she beautiful when she laughed. Mal nervously cleared his throat and his heart stopped in his chest as the girl immediately turned to him, her smile fading to a look of wonder as her eyes fell on Mal.

"H-Hello, I'm Mal Beineke," Mal began hesitantly, extending a hand for the girl to shake. Now completely ignoring her date, the brunette beauty got to her feet and took Mal's hand, surprising him with a rather firm handshake.

"I'm Alice. That's all you need to know," she said with a playful wink. Mal's lips twitched into a soft smile and glanced at Alice's date, wanting to take her to dance but not wanting to be rude.

"Do you mind if Alice and I dance?" Mal asked politely. The blonde, slightly pudgy boy that had accompanied Alice shrugged in defeat and waved the two of them off. Alice laughed slightly and laced her arm through Mal's, making him blush. The two made their way to the dance floor as a slow song began to play. Alice turned to face Mal, placing one hand on his shoulder and lacing her free hand with his right. Mal swallowed nervously as he placed a hand on her waist, hoping he wasn't sweating as much as he thought he was.

"So, Mal, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" Alice asked, batting her eyelashes and making Mal's heart do cartwheels. "Uh... God, I don't know what to say," Mal replied weakly, cracking a sheepish smile as Alice raised an eyebrow at him, her perfectly smooth face raising slightly with it. Mal's smile faded and he looked down at his feet awkwardly. When he felt Alice's hand leave his shoulder his heart plummeted and he thought he was done for, but then he felt a hand on his cheek that tilted his head back up. Alice smiled sweetly at him.

"There's no reason to be scared. I'm just a girl," Alice said pointedly, and Mal resisted the urge to laugh out loud. "Girls are the most terrifying thing in the world to any sane guy," Mal answered. Alice's smile faltered and Mal silently cursed himself.

"I-I didn't mean that! It just- Guys get nervous around girls! It's a thing, especially with really beautiful girls like you! Oh God, did I say that out loud?!" Mal's dread grew the more and more he talked and he couldn't bring himself to meet Alice's eyes. But then, she _laughed._ She laughed so hard she let go of Mal completely and clutched her stomach, doubling over. Mal looked at her with shock, his mouth open slightly and his eyes wide behind his silver rimmed glasses.

"You...are the most adorable guy...I've ever met," Alice managed to gasp between giggles, straightening up and clamping a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter as people began to stare. Heat rushed to Mal's face and he blinked, his mouth slowly turning upwards to form a shy smile. Alice had stopped laughing and was only chuckling slightly, her eyes shining as she looked up at Mal. The song had ended and couples went back to their tables or mingled about, but Mal and Alice stayed frozen smack dab in the middle of the dance floor. Mal eventually snapped of his daze and took Alice's hand, leading her back to a table.

"Since I got tongue tied, why don't you tell me something about you?" Mal asked, propping his elbows up on the table and resting his chin in his hands. Alice bit her lip nervously and shrugged. "There's not much to say. My parents are Deborah and Joseph Carson, I'm eighteen, I like to read and write poetry..." Alice's face turned bright red and she hid her head in her hands at the embarrassing confession, but Mal was ecstatic.

"You _write peotry?!_ That's amazing! Do you have any memorized or something?" Mal asked excitedly, much to Alice's surprise. She nodded silently and pulled out the notebook from earlier out of her handbag, handing it to Mal. Mal could tell she was ashamed and told himself he would compliment her poetry endlessly, even if it was terrible. He flipped through the first few pages until one of the poems caught his eye.

 _Alas, I have been longing_

 _And I think this is all very tiring_

 _While the little children were griping_

 _while whispers whistle alone in their room_

 _lies one sad soul destined for doom_

"It's very-"

"Horrible, I know! I have no talent!" Alice interrupted, folding her arms across her chest and sighing. "You don't have to rub it in my face." Mal's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically, grabbing Alice's hands and smiling reassuringly at her.

"It's not, really! It's interesting. Strange, and dark, but interesting. I like it!" Mal said quickly, hoping Alice believed him since he barely believed himself. Alice's face turned bright red and she snatched her hands away, looking Mal up and down with disbelief and slight fear. Mal's heart thudded in his chest so loudly he was positive Alice heard it.

"You aren't... drunk, are you?" Alice asked warily. Mal blinked, and after a moment, burst into laughter.

 _Yep, definitely drunk,_ Alice thought.

"I haven't touched a bottle once in my life," Mal insisted as if reading her thoughts. "I'm being completely honest. You know, I have more respect for girls than that," Mal said seriously, and he smiled when Alice looked down at her hands shyly.

"We should see each other again sometime. You know, besides school dances," Mal suggested quietly, smiling a little and scuffing his feet. Alice nodded and pulled a small notepad and a pen out of her handbag. Mal's brow furrowed but as Alice handed him the slip of paper, his face dawned with realization. A telephone number was written in neat, curly-q handwriting. Mal's stomach flipped as Alice got onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"If my mother answers, tell her you're just a friend. If my father answers, hang up," she whispered seriously, and Mal grinned.

"Will do," he replied. Alice smiled, hesitating a moment before gently placing a kiss to Mal's lips. The teen's eyes widened in surprise and when Alice pulled away, he still looked off into the distance, a dazed look on his face.

"I'll see you around," Alice said cheekily, wiggling her fingers at Mal before walking off, her hips swaying. Mal waved slightly.

"See you," he murmured quietly.


	2. Enoch x Jacob (MPHFPC)

**Fandom: Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children**

 **Ship: Enoch/Jacob**

 **AU: Fem!Jacob and Modern!Non-Peculiar!AU**

 **Quote/Prompt that inspired this: A severe thunderstorm hits your OTP+'s town, knocking out the power and leaving every building dark inside. Person A is terrified of thunderstorms and/or the dark and goes to Person B for comfort.**

 **Requested by: Shiranai Atsune**

 **Jacob's female name is Jade Portman in this.**

* * *

Enoch wished Miss Peregrine hadn't gone out on a day trip with the other children. He flinched as another loud clap of thunder shook the house, swallowing hard as he tried to concentrate on the book in front of him. When the lamp beside him began to flicker he stiffened, turning his head to look out the window and gasping slightly when lightning flashed in the window, followed by the loudest clap of thunder. Enoch felt and involuntary scream leave his body as the power shut down, leaving him in the dark.

Alone.

During a thunderstorm.

Enoch scrambled out of the chair he was sitting in, running through the parlor and up the stairs, hoping that somebody had stayed. He looked into each room and, seeing no one, groaned in defeat. Another clap of thunder made him cry out and he curled up on the floor, trembling violently as the entire house shook. The thunder sounded so much like the bombs, so much like the bombs that had torn his home town to pieces and taken his family away from him. Enoch made himself as small as he could, tucking his head between his knees and trying to even his breathing like Miss Peregrine had taught him to.

 _"It's all in your head, Enoch, that's all. You're safe here. There are no Nazis, no bombs, nothing. You can't be hurt. Just try to breath easy and think happy thoughts."_ Enoch laughed bitterly to himself and shook his head. he loved Miss Peregrine, but she had no idea what she was talking about. The dark haired boy pulled his knees closer to his chest as the thunder and lightning continued, flashing and clapping dangerously just outside the orphanage. Enoch's fear was only fueled my the lack of power and the darkness, and he shook harder.

"Enoch? Is that you?" a light, sleepy voice called out to the whimpering teenager. Enoch looked up to see a familiar face looking down at him. Enoch felt relief unfurl in his chest as Jade Portman, the newest addition to the orphanage, looked down at him with her head tilted slightly to the side. Without thinking he sprang to his feet and tackled her in a tight hug, tangling his fingers in her long, dark hair as he buried his face in her shoulder. Jade gave a squeak of surprise and was about to push the usually distant and grumpy boy off of her when she noticed his trembling shoulders and soft sniffles. Jade cautiously returned Enoch's desperate embrace, confused until there was another clap of thunder and Enoch's breathing hitched with fear.

"You're afraid of thunder," Jade mused, smiling slightly at the childish fear. Enoch nodded sheepishly, clinging to Jade's shoulder as she pulled away from Enoch's hug. Jade studied the older boy with a raised eyebrow before taking his hand and gently guiding him towards her bedroom. Enoch blinked, but quickly followed at the next clap of thunder. Jade plopped onto her bed and laid down, patting the spot next to her and smiling at Enoch invitingly. The dark boy hesitated before lying beside Jade and circling his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair.

"Stay here with me until it stops, okay?" Jade whispered, nuzzling into Enoch's shoulder and smiling when she saw him blush as he nodded.

"Yeah...okay..." Enoch murmured.


End file.
